Return Call
by Jack10
Summary: Sequel to Running. Lawrance calls back.
1. Default Chapter

Lawrence glared at the screen. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. His son didn't need him. He swore loudly, causing the secretary in the room with him to jump. He shook his head. Good help was hard to find. He went through secretaries and assistants faster than any other person he knew. It seemed they couldn't handle his temper. He laughed at the thought. He had a very even temper. He just didn't tolerate stupidity or failure.

  
  


Thinking of failures, he would make sure that useless boy was at that meeting. He didn't care what strings he had to pull to get it. Lucas would pay for his behavior. He knew the SeaQuest crew cared for the boy. They would not be a large problem to deal with. The main problems were Bridger and Westphalen. They had the most pull, almost as much as he had. He laughed quietly as he smiled. The secretary at the desk cringed. She made a mental note to look for a different job. This man was insane.   
  


The night continued for Lawrence the same way it always did. He got home to a meal prepared by the cook. He finished, making sure the cook knew there had been too much oregano for his liking. The cook just nodded. He really could care less.   
  


Lawrence settled in the den with the largest selection of alcohol. He didn't see how people coped with life without a drink. He sat back, pouring amber colored liquor to the top of the glass. He considered what favors to call in.   
  


The night passed. Lawrence was nicely drunk by 2300 hr.. He was having a hard time getting up. He finally managed to reach the vid link. It took him several tries to get the number right. It seemed that his brain said one number and his finger found another. The link finally was answered by a sleepy person.   
  


He didn't even notice who it was. All his brain knew was that he was mad. He lurched toward the screen.   
  


"Well, well, look who has the intelligence to finally answer the phone. You think you can get away with it, don't you. Well, you have another thing coming. You think that stupid captain can help you. He won't be able to save you from this. You will be at the meeting. Then you get to come home to me. I can still make you pay!"   
  


He had screamed at the person the whole time. He was too drunk to notice the person's reaction. It turned from confusion to clear anger.   
  


He continued to berate the person on the other side. Finally he noticed there were now two figures standing in the picture.   
  


"So, you got your captain to help protect you!"   
  


A clear british voice cut through the alcohol fog clouding his brain.   
  


"No, he heard everything you said from the start. Let me make one thing clear to you Mr. Wolenczak, you will never speak to me in that manner ever again. I will not be treated that way, now or ever. Also you will not be getting near Lucas. Do you think you can remember that simple thing?!"   
  


Her voice was cold, clearly agitated, but in control. Lawrence gulped, he hadn't counted on anyone else answering the phone.   
  


Nathan glared at the drunken man on the screen. This man thought he was going to make Lucas pay. Nathan made sure the vid link had recorded the conversation. This man would rue the day he tried to hurt Lucas.   
  


"This is a very simple warning. Do not ever call here again. Don't bother Lucas or anyone else here. You have made your intentions clear. Pull whatever strings you want, but I will make sure you never touch Lucas again."   
  


Lawrence's jaw almost hit the floor. He had been slightly afraid, but now he was enraged. How dare this man tell him what would happen with his own son!   
  


"We'll see about that!"   
  


Lawrence forgot he was using the vid phone. He swung at the screen, effectively breaking the machine. He screamed at the broken machine. The screaming tirade lasted until he finally fell into a drunken slumber.   
  


Nathan and Kristen watched as the picture disappeared. They both were shocked, but also irritated. That man thought he could talk to anyone however he wanted. He had threatened to hurt Lucas in ways that made even the calmest person upset. Kristen looked over at Nathan. He glared at the wall, then softened his look as he returned his gaze to her.   
  


"Want to take a walk?"   


"Sure, it's not like we're going to be relaxed enough to sleep for a while."   
  


The walked to the laundry room and slipped on sandals. The night air felt strangely soothing after the call. They walked down the same path that Lucas had run earlier that day. Kristen looked up at the stars above them. She smiled slightly as she remembered a line from one of Katie's books.   
  


_The stars over head were unblinking. They remained the same through wars, crucifixions, and resurrections. This too would have pleased him._   
  


It was a line from Stephen King's the Gunslinger. Kristen started to relax. There were sometimes she wished she could have the indifference the stars seemed to have. She looked over at Nathan. He smiled at her. He had watched her watching the stars. She seemed to gain control faster than he could. In a different situation he would have laughed at the thought that popped into his head. Kristen seemed outwardly calm, but she was just storing her reaction for when she could really make you pay for it.   
  


Kristen noticed the smile slowly forming on Nathan's face.   
  


"What?"   


"Nothing, just lost in your radiant beauty."   
  


She blushed as she looked inquisitively at him.   
  


"Radiant beauty?"   


"Of course."   


She shook her head.   
  


"Nathan Bridger! You are trying to butter me up."   


Nathan nodded as he pulled her into his arms.   
  


"Yup, but who better to butter up?"   


He kissed her softly, laughing as he felt her pull him closer. It was strange that she was as sexually aggressive as he was. They finally pulled away from each other, then resumed their walk. Kristen was the first to speak up.   
  


"What do you think we should do about this?"   


Nathan shook his head.   
  


"I'm not sure. Let's talk to Lucas first, then decide how to keep him away from that drunken idiot."   


"I bet he won't even remember what he said or did tomorrow."   


"True, but that doesn't mean it will be forgotten."   


Kristen nodded.   
  


"One of my ex-husbands loved to get drunk, start trouble, then forget what happened. He expected everyone to just accept it as ok since he was drunk."   


"I had several officers like that. At first I tried to help them, but I finally just had to let them learn for themselves."   


"He won't ever get near Lucas."   


"That's for sure."   


With that they linked hands and turned back to the path. They walked letting life become more rational. They finally walked back to the house and went to bed. Tomorrow was not going to be an easy day.   
  


~~~~~more to come!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`   
  
  
  



	2. 2

Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I have to write this?

Authors note: Sorry it took so long. It's been sitting on the computer for quite some time. (I also work 60+ hrs a week, so that was part of the delay.)

Special thanks to TeacherTam for the push.

The day begin the same as most did on the island. Nathan and Kristen were up by 8, with Lucas not getting up until 11. It gave them time to talk out how to approach last nights call with Lucas. They knew it wouldn't be pleasant no matter what was said. Lucas was walking down the stairs just about the time Nathan saw the boat approach. 

Nathan and Kristen exchanged looks of disbelief. Lawrence wouldn't be that stupid. Two men were in the boat. They tied the boat off, then came up to the house. They knew it wasn't going to be easy. They also knew what they'd get from that insane Wolenczak guy. They came on the deck, then spoke directly to Nathan.

"We're here to collect Lucas Wolenczak. He's supposed to be at a meeting. Mr. Wolenczak spoke to him about it earlier."  
  


Nathan was about to tell the men to leave when a cold voice came from behind him.

"Yes, we talked about it. He also got my answer. No. He can try to convince the U.E.O., the company, whoever else by himself."

The men were slightly confused by the 'boys' comment. They were supposed to be here to pick up a sniveling, scared child, not a 5' 9" teenager. He didn't look at all like what they expected. 

"Lucas Wolenczak?"  
  


"That would be me. Tell that over confident son-a-bitch to do his own dirty work. I'm not going with you. Leave."  
  


The men exchanged looks of confusion. This was not going at all the way it had been planned. 

Miguel heard the boat come up and had rounded up the rest of the crew. They came around the south side of the house in time to hear Lucas' first comment. They were as confused as Nathan and Kristen to hear Lucas being so cold and mean. 

The retrieval men looked over, noticing the group of people staring at them. They decided to chance the insane Wolenczak's anger instead of messing with these people. They turned around and walked back the way they came. 

Nathan turned to Lucas.

"He called earlier yesterday?"  
  


Lucas nodded the anger in his eyes evaporating slowly.

"Yeah. He wanted me to be at some meeting for the new power plant. I basically told him where to put his request."

Nathan nodded. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that. The man never knows when to stop."  
  


Kristen just shook her head, then walked over and hugged Lucas. He hugged her back.

The rest of the crew came up on the deck, giving Nathan a questioning look. Nathan nodded for them to take a seat. They sat down, as did Lucas and Kristen. Nathan cleared his throat.

"I don't know what just happened, or what will happen after this, but Lucas, you won't ever be going back to the Wolenczak's house."  
  


Lucas nodded.

"He called yesterday, trying to be all chummy, then got mad when I refused to go with him."  
  


Nathan decided to tell about the night call.

"He called back at about 0230. He was drunk and threatened to hurt you. The conversation is recorded, in case it is needed for evidence."  
  


Lucas smiled a strangely. 

"He gets brave when he's drunk. There's just one flaw in his logic. I'm 16. I'll be 17 in a month. The laws state that I'm bound by the residence of my current guardian. Nathan, you've been my official guardian since you took command of the SeaQuest. Your residence is in the Alpha quadrant. The legal age of consent is 16. He can try to say that he's still alive, so legally I'm his, but he lost me the day he signed me over to the U.E.O.."  
  


Nathan looked slightly shocked.

"So he has no legal rights to you?  
  


"None. The funniest thing is that he doesn't even realize it."  
  


Nathan walked over and hugged Lucas, glad it was somewhat simplified. Lucas hugged him back, accepting the show of affection.

Katie looked over at Lucas.

"Why did he want to drag you to a meeting?"  
  


Lucas smiled at her comment. 

"PR. It looks really good to have your loving son there to back you."

She just shook her head. She really didn't understand the Wolenczaks. Lucas smiled at everyone, then walked inside to find breakfast. Nathan leaned against one of the deck rails, pondering the situation. If Lucas was right, then this should be easy; but if he was the least bit wrong this was going to get nasty. The Wolenczak's had every available lawyer and the resources to almost change laws. He didn't even notice that Lucas had come out onto the deck. 

Lucas noticed the worried look hardening Nathan's face. He had been around the older man enough to read his expressions. Enemies swore he was the 'great unreadable Captain Bridger', but that was only due to the fact they weren't around him all the time. The main thing that gave him away was his eyes. They tended to change color with his moods, plus they focused differently with different thoughts. If his focus was on the immediate person, he was sizing the person up. He was deciding a course of action if he was looking at the person, but his focus was farther away.

Nathan's eyes were currently focused on a tree 20 yards away. Lucas walked over to him, then gently touched his arm. Nathan looked over, seeing a concerned pair of blue eyes. 

"Nathan, please don't worry about it."  
  


"Lucas, this could get very ugly. I don't want him to even have a chance of getting near you."  
  


"He won't. There are certain things he doesn't even know about."

"Like what?"  
  


"Stuff that had to be documented, but never appeared in any medical file."  
  


Nathan just nodded, already knowing he wouldn't like what was about to be said. The rest of the crew shifted nervously, not knowing whether to stay or leave. Lucas was a son or brother to all of them. None of them wanted to even consider him being intentionally hurt. Jonathan cleared his throat.

"Do you want us to leave?"  
  


Lucas turned and smiled at him. 

"No, I'd rather you all hear it now. I know what I have to say will upset you guys. I also want you guys to know how much you mean to me. I love you guys. You've all went out of your way to help me with anything. I never had anyone do that for me. You have helped me cope with my past."  
  


Lucas stepped back, then sat on the deck rail. He wanted to get this said and done. He still had nightmares about what Lawrence and Cynthia had done and said, but he was learning how to cope. He had friends that had become his family. 

He stretched his back, then settled to tell the story.

"The first incidence that I can remember was when I was 2. I walked down the stairs in front of my dad. I obviously couldn't get out of his way. I ended up at the bottom of the stairs with a concussion and a badly twisted ankle. They had the doctor come to the house to make sure I would live."

Lucas' story continued, with an array of physical and mental abuse. No one said anything, just stared in disbelief. Lucas appeared to be looking at them, yet they knew he wasn't even aware of the world around him. His eyes were completely unfocused.

"Then there was the time I got a 99 on an biology test. I tried to explain that that was the highest possible grade, but they said I was lying. I ended up with getting punched in the side so hard that my bottom rib broke and punctured my left lung. That was the most painful thing I've ever gone through."

He laughed quietly.

"A pneumothorax is not fun. I actually got taken to the doctor for that. It wasn't the fact that I was in pain, just the fact I could die."

Lucas looked at the horror stricken faces around him. There wasn't a dry eye to be seen, plus most held dark rage.

"But a good ending to this is the fact that the last time I saw them was when I was 11. I was in college, so that made me non existent in their universe. At first I didn't want to go to the SeaQuest, but now, I'm glad I did. You guys have been the family I always wanted."

Ben looked up from Katie's stomach. He hadn't even noticed that he'd been using her as an anchor. She seemed not to care. 

"Lucas, god, I"m sorry you had to go through that."

Lucas jumped down off the rail, then walked over to Ben. He leaned down and hugged the other man close to him. 

"Don't worry about it, Ben. I still have nightmares and some situations will make me outright jumpy, but you guys have helped me get past most of it."

Katie touched Lucas, seeing for the first time a glimmer of the man who he would become.

"Are you sure he/they can't get near you?"

"Yes. The kicker will be that I still get my inheritance from my grandparents irregardless of what happens with them. They were banking on that money for certain retirement alternatives."

Lucas winked at Katie, then kissed her cheek. She laughed, even though she had tears streaming down her face.

"Pervert."

"Taught by the finest crew and friends possible to have. Shown personally by the best family ever seen."  
  


The last part of the comment broke the paralysis that had group apart. Lucas ended up in the middle of a bizarre group hug. He didn't mind. He knew his family knew the worst part of his life, yet they didn't pity him, instead they had shown nothing but support and love. It was a weird feeling at first, yet it wasn't that bad of a feeling.


	3. 3

Katie sat watching the stars glow in sharp contrast to the dark ebony sky. It was only 0200, but her mind wouldn't quit replaying the days events. She tried everything she knew to get to sleep. She even contemplated taking the Nyquil or benadryl in the medicine cabinet. The main problem with that was the fact that she would just be draggy and easily irratated the next day. She sighed silently as the tears formed in her eyes. Why did they have to hurt Lucas?! He was just a kid.

Lucas' confession had shocked them all. They had all felt outraged, but tried to show support and love to Lucas. He had cried, but was far more relaxed with what happened than they were. The rest of the day had been eerily quiet and somber. 

Miguel and Jonathan had run almost 10 miles before Kristen made them stop. Nathan, Kristen, Lucas, Tim, and Massie walked the trail as Migs and Jon ran. Katie and Ben walked with them for a couple of laps before returning to their cabin. 

They talked some, mainly just holding each other. Finally, Katie got up to get a drink.

"Want something to drink?"  
  


"Sure, something 200 proof would be nice."  
  


"How about some tea?"  
  


"Sounds great."

She returned with the drinks, only to have her ex-husbands pull her into his arms, resting his head on her stomach. She sat the glasses down, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. It was the simple act of comfort they could share, forgetting all pretense or formality.

She laid down on the futon, running her hands through his thick hair. Both had tears running down their faces, grieving both together and separately. Ben looked up at her, eyes large as a child's. 

"Why? Why are people so stupid and mean?"

She'd only shaken her head. No one knew the reasons behind abuse or violence. She could only think it was a power trip, but why you needed to torture another living thing to get it was beyond her.

They had laid like that about an hour, finally Ben had fallen asleep, holding her close. 

Ben had been asleep about 20 minutes, when Katie heard a soft knock. She was about to answer when a blond head popped in. She motioned for him to enter. He blushed, but entered.

"Hey. I don't want to disturb anything."

She smiled.

"You're not. He fell asleep a short time ago. How are you holding up?"  
  


Lucas shrugged.

"I've lived with it, so now it's just getting over it. I will not let those people bother me."

She nodded, knowing acceptance was the last stage of grief.

"It's not easy to accept. I just can't see why they had to treat you that way."

Lucas shrugged and smiled.

"I'm not really sure myself. I do know I've had you guys to teach me the right way to live. The correct things to expect out of others."

"We no longer validate you mistrust of strangers?"  
  


"Ehhh, some strangers. At first everyone treated me like an oddity, a freak; then they learned I was up to the standards they held themselves to. I was more accepted after that revelation."

She nodded. That had been the first impression of the teen she had had. He had won her respect with his knowledge, but also with his work ethic.

"It was weird having a person half your age telling you about theorems way above his level of should be understanding."

"Hey, I have have looks to back the talent."

She smiled, pulling him close. She kissed his forehead, letting his attitude bring her some peace.

"We love you kid. The Wolenczak's better hope they never show their faces around here."

Lucas blushed, but hugged her back.

"They won't. I've set up some nice finds for the government. They're all legal and legit. I did not dream them up. I just unlocked a few guarded doors."

She smiled, knowing Lucas was getting simple enjoyment out of the deal.

"I'd better go and let you sleep. I just wanted to stop by and make sure you guys were ok."

"We'll figure it out, somehow. Just remember you are loved. They can't take that away from you."

Lucas blushed, but smiled.

"Love you guys too. You guys let me see what a normal family life is like."

He slowly got up, pausing to rub Ben's head.

"He looks so cute sleeping."

"Yeah, but he's heavy. I haven't been able to feel my foot for the last 10 minutes."

Lucas laughed as he walked out the door. 

She had followed Ben into REM sleep less than 5 minutes after Lucas left.

That all had been earlier, now she couldn't sleep unless she was knocked out. She didn't hear Ben walk up behind her, concern radiating from his eyes. He slept when he was worried, Katie paced. He watched her for several minutes, then made his presence known. She turned around quickly, almost falling from her seat.

"God, Ben, you scared me."

He shrugged.

"Sorry, I know you were thinking."

"You know me, my brain won't shut up. It keeps telling me there was something I should have noticed or seen."

"Me too. He's been my best companion for adventures since he came on board. He never mentioned it. I noticed he jumped when people snuck up on him, but I figured it was normal."

"Yeah, he did spook really easy, but he was just a kid. I make officers jump when they see me, I thought his reaction was normal."

Ben nodded. 

"You still make me jump."

Katie smiled, knowing Ben was trying to make her feel better.

"Hush, or I"ll make you jump."

"Make me fold Tim's undies?"

She laughed. It felt odd to laugh and feel this crummy.

"He is very attentive on exact folding and days."

"Yeah, the man's a little anal retentive."

Ben held out his hand, Katie took it, letting him lead her into his room.

"Stay with me?"

Katie smiled, nodding. Ben wanted nothing with sex, only the knowledge that another person cared enough to hold you in your time of need. Did he find her attractive? Yeah, the man had married her once. She also knew it went both ways. She needed the comfort as much as he did.

Ben climbed in, holding the covers up for her. She climbed in, letting Ben pull her to him. It was a nice feeling. Morphus claimed them, letting nice dreams filter into overtaxed minds.


	4. 4

_There comes a time when you get tired of trying. You cannot; will not stand another time of being the fall person. You are tired of fighting to keep your sanity. The only problem is if you waiver at all, you lose what precious sanity you've been able to keep away from the others. It's mine to keep, please stop._

Lucas sat in his room at home. He was trying to rationalize out the situation. It had only been 3 days since Lawrence had pulled his stunts. He knew ways to poke and push Lucas to bother him. The idea of that useless man had any power over him irritated him beyond all else.

He saved his work and shut down the profile. He stretched, then decided to find someone to run with. He made the rounds around each house, laughing at the fact that Katie and Ben were asleep on the futon. Miguel was drafting a design for the WSKR's while Tim was finishing a report on a dead language found by his father. Daniel was now sending different texts for Tim to clarify or just to translate.

Jon, Massie, and Nathan were fishing for supper and trading lies. They swore it was just stories that were only slightly exaggerated....whatever. Fishing stories tended to be a guppy caught with the resulting story about a fish the size of Jaws.

Kristen was finishing laundry when Lucas walked back up to the house.

"Didn't find what you were looking for?"

"No, everybody else was busy."

She looked at him expectently.

"What exactly were you wanting you to do?"  
  


Lucas smiled at her. Mom was always wanting to help or do stuff with him.

"I was going for a run. Want to come with me?"  
  


She smiled, and nodded. She could tell by his look, he expected her to say no.

"Sounds fun, but that also means you have to let me keep up."

He smiled. She was just begging for an insult.

"Poor short legged Doc?"

She just smiled.

"Let me guess, my next physical will be fun."

Again a smile.

"Ok, what are you going to do to me?"

"I was thinking some new nursing students need to learn various procedures."

Lucas blanched, this was not what anyone wanted.

"Ok, I'll be good. Can I request a rectal exam from the students for Ben?"

Kristen laughed. The boys were much like brothers, finding small, normally harmless tortures for each other.

"Let me change."

"I still need to stretch."

Kristen walked to the back bedroom while he stretched on the deck. She walked back outside when he was stretching his back.

"I wish I was still that flexible."

"You can, all it takes is years of back injuries to displace enough disc's to bend."

She smiled slightly as she shook her head. The was attempting to inject humor into the situation.

"Thanks, but I'll just use a different method to make myself limber."

She winked at him, smiling brightly as he blushed.

They finished stretching, then walked to the path. The run started fast, then gradually slowed to a comfortable pace. She was nearly 3 inches shorter, she could still match him stride for stride. They made 3 laps, before they slowed to a walk. She looked over at him, surprised to see tears. She gently took his hand in hers.

"Anything you want to talk about, dear?"

He looked at her, seeing only tenderness.

"It's nothing, just trying to figure out life."

She pulled him close, not caring about sweat or tears. He needed to cry, to experience the emotions he kept bottled up. It was the one thing about the military mindset she hated most. There was a proper place and time to express emotions, maybe not on the battlefield, but afterwards, to those who love you. The main problem with that was the fact that most of the people she treated kept everything inside, no matter what. It wasn't healthy. 

"You can talk to me. I don't expect you to be the good little soldier and keep it all inside. It creates other personalities, as well as other problems."

Lucas rested his head on her shoulder.

"But I like the voices in my head."

She laughed, squeezing him close.

"I know Lawrence's antics are bothering you. They bother everyone. He aims it at you, because he thinks he can break you. He'll still win."

He nodded.

"Why does it have to be win or lose? Can't he just leave me alone?"  
  


"I hate to say it, but control freaks see any freedom as a loss."

He looked at her, understanding dawning in his eyes.

"You've dealt with it too, haven't you?"

"Yes, one of my ex's. It never escalated to physical violence, but it was a very mentally abusive relationship."

Lucas nodded.

"It hurts to know you're only wanted for control purposes."

It was her turn to nod.

"It gets so tiring trying to balance out the other person's needs and demands with what you need to sustain yourself."  
  


"The worst part is that you keep giving more and more of yourself with every demand."

Lucas looked at her.

"It's not always giving, as being forced to hand it over, no matter what it mean or if you needed that part of you to survive. I hated being around Lawrence. He pushed, took anything, everything I had. It hurt figuring out he didn't even want me. I would have been aborted, except it would have looked bad."

She nodded.

"The knowledge that it is supposed to be better, that there is a world around you, but you can't even reach for it without retaliation."

"School was my solace. I had freedom. I could sit and laugh at the drunk frat guys hitting on the lesbian at the bar. I could enjoy Rocky Horror, dress up, laugh, even make friends that only took what I wanted to give them."

She smiled at him, then kissed his forehead.

"Drunk frat guys hitting on the lesbian?"  
  


"Yeah, she was my dorm mate. She would take me with her when she went out."

An eye brow was raised.

"No matter where?"  
  


"She always asked if I wanted to go. She liked me, because I was not bothered by her life or trying to hit on her. We were regulars at Rocky Horror. I was Rocky, she was little Neil."

"Do you have pictures?"  
  


He smiled the first full wattage Lucas smile.

"Sure! Want to see them?"  
  


"Of course, I do need something to torture you with for when girlfriends come around."

He laughed, then looked into her eyes.

"Thanks, Doc. Most people don't know what it feels like to be a possession."

She smiled.

"It's not the most pleasant memory, but we both will get passed it."

With that statement, they walked up to the house to find the pictures and fold the remaining laundry. 


	5. 5

A/N:Sorry it took so long, but there was finals. I don't know who was happier that it was over the teacher, the students, or me.(I'm the facilitator)

Also, I'm crossing shows. The additions are from JAG and Stargate SG-1.

Nathan looked up as the phone beeped. He had placed a call to Bill Noyce and JAG to handle the case. He really hoped it was one of the above, and not Lawrence. He was too tired from listening to Lucas and trying to control the urge to just let someone 'special ops' him out. Nathan was sure the man would make a nice prisoner, plus several nations would love to demand the ransom the man might command.

He slowly shook his head, letting the negative, but happy thoughts go. He'd just end up giving himself a migraine.

He hit the answer button, sighing in relief when it was Bill. He seemed rather happy, so maybe this would be good news.

"Hi, Bill. What's the word?"

"Hi yourself. Well, it looks pretty good right now. The Wolenczaks signed the dotted line completely. Cynthia was contacted, but her lawyer didn't want anything to do with the proceedings."

Nathan shook his head.

"She didn't answer?"

"No. Her statement was a simple, and I quote "I signed the paperwork, what more do you people want."

"Cold."

"True, but that's a plus for our side. She is not supporting Lawrence in any way. The statement for his lawyers was "we divorced for a reason. Leave me the hell alone."

Nathan laughed, in spite of the sentiment.

"No love lost there."

"None."

"What else is in the good part?"

"Lucas' medical reports are clear of any military abuse or neglect. He will need to sign papers stating he wishes to remain as an active SeaQuest member. They are also sending out a independent psychologist and medical doctor. They have to make sure Kristen's reports are correct."

"She'll love that. You mind telling her the last part?"

Noyce raised an eyebrow.

"Going to be hiding the farthest point from her?"

"Damn straight. I don't think I could handle a pissed off red head with the knowledge of how to inflict the most horrendous pain on another person."

"Can I tell her via vidlink?"

"Coward."

"Farthest point from her?"

"That's taking advice from the man who knows her best. Want me to go get her?"

"No, let me get the dates and names before I tell her. I know she'll want to know. I think it's going to be a Doctor Frazier from the Air Force and a Doctor Smith from HQ, but I won't swear to it."

Nathan nodded.

"All the information on hand is nice. She is a very through person."

"That's what makes her a good doctor."

Nathan nodded, but still laughed.

"Sucking up?"

Noyce only shrugged.

"See you later, Bill."

"Bye Nathan."

The connection ended, showing the U.E.O. Logo. Nathan sat back, letting the information filter through his brain. The odds were looking better, but there was still the tiniest chance that bastard could still win. Nathan had learned long ago to never judge a battle by the projected odds. Cockiness was the fastest way to lose, no matter what the odds. Look at the battle with Stark over the SeaQuest. She had all the major components on her side, yet she'd been overconfident and lost.

He stretched, then slowly walked outside. Kristen was watering the flowers and vegetable on the side of the house. She was humming an old song from Monty Python. Nathan tried to remember which one it was. Finally it came to him.

"Every sperm is sacred?"

She jumped slightly, then blushed.

"Lucas had it playing on the computer when I last checked on him."

"I thought you hated Monty Python."

"Can I swear it's Lucas' fault? He is quite infulential."

Nathan laughed.

"Ok, but only this time. I hear you humming that deranged punk metal, I'm checking you in to a psych ward."

She nodded.

"It is very abrasive, but then again, our parents thought our 'new' music was abrasive."

"True. I sometimes wish I had those hormone induced thoughts again."

"Then you wake up?"

"No, I remember what trouble those hormone induced thoughts got me into."

They laughed, remembering the fun, but occasionally stupid things of years past.

She looked at him, imploringly.

"What did Bill have to say?"

"Oh, nothing bad, one thing he gets to tell you, and mainly good news. Cynthia will not help Lawrence or even take part in any of the proceedings. The paperwork the U.E.O. Had them fill out is pretty tight. Lucas has to fill out some paperwork stating he wants to remain part of the SeaQuest team, but all in all it's good news."

She nodded, then looked at him.

"What does Bill have to tell me?"

"I'd rather let him tell you. He is looking up exact names right now, so as to be completely prepared for questions."

"I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"You will probably want a victim after the conversation."

"Can I choose one now?"

He smiled, knowing what she meant.

"Kidnapping Lawrence would be a bad idea. You would get first torture rights, but the rest of the crew would want some too."

Her smile was pure evil.

"I am finding less and less reasons not to help you capture him. Why don't we swim with the dolphins before one of us is forced to find rope, gags, and pilot a boat."

She nodded, walking into the bedroom to change. Nathan followed, but after seeing her half dressed changing, decided the dolphins could wait.

Next day, 1000.

The island.

Bill called, requesting Kristen. Lucas found her in the study, reading over some miscellaneous medical articles. She went in, smiling, but knowing she wasn't going to like what was said.

"Bill. What's going on?"

"Nathan warned you. I hate to say this, but it must be done. In the name of fair medical practice, the military has to have an independent doctor and psychologist exam Lucas, his environment, the whole deal."

She nodded, knowing the implication.

"They want to make sure I'm not lying on the medical status of a patient."

"Yes. We know you don't lie, but they have to have the unbiased opinions for the case."

"Ok, but who is going to be examining Lucas?"

"Medical doctor Janet Frazier from the Air Force, and Psychologist Wendy Smith with the U.E.O.. They would like to come out by the end of the week."

"Sure, but does Lucas have to clean his room? We could leave them in the space and let it swallow them."

Bill laughed.

"It can't be much worse than Nathan's mess. We nearly got in trouble so many times in academy."

She smiled.

"He does tend to leave things laying about."

"You haven't had to stuff his underwear under your mattress, praying they didn't notice."

"Dirty or clean?"

"I blocked out that part of life. I delude myself into thinking it was clean."

They laughed, letting go of some of the tension.

"Tell the JAG people to set up the ordeal on Thursday. They can come any time they like."

"Sure. I'll have them come in the morning. The JAG lawyers would also like to meet in person with Nathan and Lucas."

"Can do. They will all be there Thursday in the morning."

"I'll tell Nathan."

"Bye Kristen."

"Bye Bill."


	6. 6

A/N: This has been spell checked, half beta'd,so all mistakes are my own. The final part is most done, just hoping to get it done before summer semester starts!

Thursday 0930

Bridger's Island

The day began like any normal Thursday, with running, showers, house cleaning, and laundry. Lucas had cleaned his room the night before, but it still looked like a teenager lived in it. He had taken the news of the exams pretty well, checking the data bases for reports and credentials. The doctors were both well respected, with high security clearances.

Kristen knew what was coming, and had spoken to Lucas about it. He'd gotten a deranged smile when the shrink was mentioned. He wouldn't explained it, only offering Kristen a shrug. She had the strangest feeling she'd be counseling the lady after the session. She knew Lucas had deranged sense of humor, that was partially what she liked about him. He never shied from a large needle, only cocking an eyebrow and begging for a bigger one. At first she'd thought he was crazy, then realized it was his way of releasing the anxiety of medical exams.

Kristen sat outside watching the waves lap the beach, letting the ancient rhythm soothe her. Lucas slept on, having wonderful dreams of semi-clad females frolicking on the beach.

Finally around 1000, a boat approached with four passengers. Nathan walked down the dock to welcome the boat. Kristen had went to awaken Lucas, only she knocked too softly. She walked in on a underwear only teenager. He blushed slightly, but then blew a kiss at her. She was about to apologize, then just winked at the teen.

"The boats here. You probably should be dressed in at least shorts."

"I'd much rather face the shrink in less than my underwear."

An eyebrow raised.

"Any particular reason?"

"Nah, nudity tends to scare them. I'm not shy, plus a blushing shrink is always fun."

Kristen laughed, then shook her head.

"Play nice."

"Ben promised to help me. He's not shy either."

"If I see any nudist, I will personally guarantee a fate worse than death."

"Which is?"

"I'll think of something."

Lucas put his hands up.

"Ok, but I don't have to like wearing clothes."

"Reasonable."

She walked out, closing the door. Lucas dressed, pulling on shorts and an old Dust Puppy shirt. He loved Dust Puppy, but could completely see Crud Puppy's point to view. He walked to the kitchen, finding a pop tart and a glass of milk, then went to greet the guests.

Nathan was talking to two pressed uniform officers, while Kristen was talking to two women in basic civilian garments. Lucas walked toward the group, smiling at the strange looks he was getting. He knew what type of first impression he normally made. Kristen smiled, motioning him over.

"Lucas. This is Doctor Frazier and Doctor Smith."

Lucas shook both doctors hands, smiling at the resemblance between the red haired ones. He knew the black haired one was the shrink, but she seemed nice. He'd play nice as long as she didn't ask too many questions about his sex life. He'd been through too many sessions with his mothers pet shrink over that. He could understand questions about it now, but he'd only been 9 when he'd had to talk with Joe. His body had only began to think that maybe he could do more than urinate with that particular organ.

Nathan and the officers walked over, smiling at the group. Nathan looked at Lucas.

"Lucas, these are the JAG officers that will be representing the case. Major Sara Mackenzie and Commander Harmon Rabb."

Lucas shook the offered hands.

"So how's it look to you guys?"

Harm smiled.

"Pretty good. They will need your testimony and the good doctors approval, but everything looks wrapped up."

"Good. Can I request a loudly played 'Good Bye' for Lawrence?"

The statement was laden with sarcasm. The officers noticed none of the other adults scoffed at the thought. They had read through Lucas' medical history, the doctors had looked at the body scans, noting the old scars and fractures not noted on the charts. Lucas himself had hacked into a data base to get some of the information that had been edited from the charts. The information he found was not admissible in court, but it did explain some of the fractures. Dr. Frazier had been amazed at the sheer amount of old injuries. She said he had the same amount of injuries of one of her special ops team combined, including Daniel. She had refused to answer any further on the name, but had shaken her head sadly.

Janet looked at the teen in front of her. He looked healthy, normal weight and height. He had the most beautiful blue eyes, that could rival either Daniel's or Sam's. She had been afraid of the person she'd meet. She thought he might be withdrawn, very pale, severely underweight, even with the constant care of a doctor. The sheer amount of injuries that had been very old, some even received during infancy. He did have some new fractures and strains, but they were all documented with events on an active military vessel. He'd gotten one concussion during his tour, but that had been when the vessel was attacked and there had been only two dozen other concussions reported at the same time. The boy had been on the bridge at the time of the accident. He and another officer had been thrown from their seats.

Janet looked at the JAG officers.

"So what do you want to do first? Do you want to talk to the rest of the crew while we have Lucas or vice versa?"

Mac looked around, seeing the gathered people looking at them.

"You do the medical first, we can do interviews and look around the island."

"Darwin first!"

The visitors jumped at the sound. The SeaQuest people only smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Darwin fishing. Catch more than Bridger!"

"Watch it fish face, or I'll make you eat Lucas' cooking."

The only answer was laughter. Lucas looked at the bewildered faces.

"They did warn you about him, didn't they?"

Three heads shook no, while one looked like she knew.

"Jack told me his cousin worked with a talking dolphin, but I thought he was joking."

A tall brunette with glasses walked up.

"You work with Jack? My sympathies."

"He's handleable. I normally get out a large needle and he quiets nicely."

"Tim O'Neill."

"Janet Frazier."

"Jack's told me about you! He kept saying how much you love to torture him. He even sent me pictures of the team, you and your daughter, and someone named dementer in training."

Janet nodded. Leave it to Jack to give out pictures of his clone. Classified meant not telling the national press. She could see that Tim and the crew were used to classified, but all lived together, so everyone had all access.

"He showed us some pictures of the family reunion, but didn't talk much about it."

"He's trying to run away from one of the aunts that thinks he needs to be married to the blonde on his team."

"Sam?"

"I think so. She's pretty, but they don't understand the whole military rules and regs."

"True. She does need a date."

Tim smiled, almost laughing at the look of annoyance.

"You guys get the same as we do. Why don't you date? Aren't there any pretty girls around? I know a.."

Janet laughed.

"More true than you know. I can see Lucas has some pretty good role models."

Tim shrugged.

"I guess. He was 'good' when he came to us. We just helped a little, some for the better, some for the worse."'

She laughed, knowing SG-1 had the same effect on Cassie. She turned to the other doctors, smiling.

"What room do you want to be examined in?"

Lucas shrugged, then led the way into the house. He went into his room, sitting down on the bed. Kristen walked in after the women.

"Do you want me in here or is it better that I leave?"

Lucas smiled.

"I'm easy either way."

Dr. Frazier spoke next.

"We'd like it if you'd stay for the physical part, it's easier than referencing the notes and files. Dr. Smith will probably want to see him alone for the psych part."

"Yes, I would."

"Not a problem. I've seen everything he has to throw at me."

Lucas winked, making Kristen sigh and shake her head. This would be an interesting day.

The JAG lawyers walked around the island with Nathan and the crew. They noted how talkative the people were. They tended to get along, without being ultra formal. There were no sirs or ma ams, everyone was on a first name basis. The only person who called the Captain by the formal title was the security officer, but the name was Cap instead of Nathan.

They toured some of the houses, knowing they would be neat. After a tour of the area, the group settled on Nathan's deck. Tim went inside and got drinks for everyone. Finally with everyone settled, Harm and Mac opened their notes and started on interviews. It was a random Q and A session, with comments coming from everyone.

"Has Lucas changed from the beginning of his tour to now?"

Ben answered.

"Quite a lot. At first he would kind of come out when he was required, then hide again. He always ate in his room, not really talking much. I talked to him more with supplies than personal. He slowly began to relax."

Miguel:

"I know he'd heard horror stories of initiation rituals and non sense like that. I first really talked to him when he helped me on the WKRS. At first thought he'd be clueless, but then he showed he could back up the Ph D's. "

Mazzy:

"Yeah, he would show up in the oddest places at different hours. He'd be in a aft conduit fixing something, and I wouldn't hear him until I was right on top of him. The kid scared me several times. He always knew what he was doing, though."

Tim:

"He used to have terrible nightmares. I'd find him wandering the maintenance areas, half scared, half exhausted. I found out he and I walked the same areas when sleep wasn't an option. At first he would not admit it, but he gradually warmed up to talking. It got to the point you could tell what external events would trigger a nightmare and I'd go over before he'd fall asleep to see if talking the situation out might help. We all started talking and just trying to help."

Jon:

"He and I didn't hit it off right away. I thought it was a buy off from the parents. I gradually began to realize that yes, he was under 18, but he was also a vital asset to the crew. He could process most things faster than the people in most places could. I also got to see him as a good person. He would play small pranks, most harmless, some just too funny not to laugh."

Ben:

"Turning my underwear purple was not funny."

Miguel:

"Itching powder in my baby powder is?"

Tim snickered.

"Ah Ha! I knew you were in on it."

"No, I just got to watch."

"Your underwear is so going to be mixed up."

The JAG officers looked at the men, laughing, remembering some of the pranks they'd seen or been part of. Katie laughed, remembering the event. Mogul had also wanted to shrink Ben's underwear to a child's size 3, but she'd been in the laundry. Finally the argument died down.

Katie:

"He used to be really shy around me. I could tell he knew what he was talking about, but he was slightly intimidated by me. He slowly got used to me, even building the stinger with me. He looked so cute when he fell asleep in it."

Nathan:

"True. He also snores like a freight train. The first impression of him was much like Jon's, but he quickly proved his worth with the whole Stark incident. He started coming to my cabin to talk, or would meet me to swim with Darwin. He would have some bad nights, but normally he could sleep ok. Darwin normally would notice when he worked for days on end, or if he was over stressed. I did my best to help. He's the son or brother to all of us."

The JAG officers continued with the questions, seeing the teen was respected, but also accepted, even being so much younger than some of the officers present.

The medical exam went fine, Kristen had to only answer a few questions, mainly on two marks not documented in any file. One was a week old, from one of the dolphins, while Lucas had been swimming with them. Lucas had just put some ointment on it and left it to heal. The other was from a IV. It was an old scar, probably as much as 12 yrs. It looked like a someone had had to do a vein cut down to insert an IV. Lucas couldn't remember it, but something that old, would be hard to remember. Lucas pulled his medical history up for the doctors to see any procedures that might have required such a thing.

Janet finished, watching him stretch. He had a lot of scars, but he seemed to have adjusted. She could see that Kristen watched over him, in a very mothering way. Lucas seemed to enjoy the attention. His room looked as it should, with geek humor and pretty girls. They were fully clothed, but the Scully poster was provocative. He had both a Dune poster and a "I want to believe" poster. The poster that made her laugh was the Rocky Horror Picture show, signed by the original cast.

It finally came time for the psych evaluation. The other doctors left the room, discussing the various new procedures that had been published. Large syllable words that sounded painful abounded. Lucas turned and faced Dr. Smith.

"What now, Doc?"

She smiled.

"Well, first, you can call me Wendy, then mainly I just need to ask some questions."

"Sure, just one thing, no in-depth inquest on my sex life, please."

She arched an eyebrow.

"I have no sex life. I am not sleeping with any of the crew. They haven't offered or are even interested. I haven't offered nor am I interested. They are my family. We are not like the Peacock family."

Seeing the puzzled look on her face he clarified.

"It's an episode of the X files. It's a family of inbreds that use their own mother to keep up the family blood lines. I've got the episode on the computer if you want to watch it."

"Maybe later. Ok, so the sex/intimacy isn't an issue?"

"No. Nathan and Kristen are dating, Ben and Katie are almost. Other than that, no one cares or squabbles. I was never treated like fresh meat. I'm more like the kid brother to most of my family."

"Does that bother you?"

"Not really. They offer advice, letting me learn from some of their mistakes. They love me for who I am, not what I can do for them."

She nodded.

"So the preference for the military crew doesn't affect your relationship with your parents?"

Lucas snorted in disgusted.

"I have no relationship with my birth parents. My mother is cold, she never wanted me. My father beat the hell out of me just to prove he could. Do you see any reasons why I would want to see them?"

The statement was made in a cold voice, with eyes mirroring in an icy blue. She decided to take the questioning in another direction.

"The Captain and Doctor are good parental figures in your life."

The eyes instantly warmed.

"Yes, they worry about me. They care if I've eaten or how much sleep I've gotten. They don't need to tear me down to make themselves feel good."

She nodded for him to continue.

"They care about what I'm doing. They are there to help and comfort me when I have nightmares. I can wake them up and tell them about it without fear. Nathan said I could even come in and sleep with them if the nightmares get to be too bad."

She smiled at the assurance he had. She had heard the Captains recap of the abuse the boy had suffered at the hands of his parents. She and the JAG officers had talked the issue over and decided he would not need to recount the episodes for the court. They had enough evidence with the medical records to prove the point. She seriously doubted the Wolenczak camp would want to bring it up.

The interview continued for about 30 minutes, with Lucas growing bored. It was understandable, but the questions still needed to be answered. She announced the end of the session, with the answers she needed. It was evident the teen was not being held against his will. He had justifiable reasons not to want to go back to the Wolenczak's. He was happy where he was, doing a job he liked, with people he liked.

They walked out to the living room. The other two doctors were still deep in discussion each with a cup of tea. Lucas walked up behind Kristen, trying to take out her hair clip. She didn't even break conversation, only grabbed his hand. He laughed, then pulled his hand back. She looked up at him.

"Behave."

"That's no fun."

She smiled.

"Why don't you go help Nathan with the grill. Ben and Miguel have been dutifully making mischief."

He smiled.

"Sure!"

He bounded outside, glad to be free. Kristen watched him, shaking her head.

"I wish I had half his energy."

Janet nodded.

"Here here! They eat whatever they want, lose weight. They get by on an hours sleep and are still alert."

"It's got to be the hormones."

The doctors nodded in agreement.

Katie and Jonathan came in, getting the plates and untensils. The doctors walked to the kitchen to get the cold food out of the fridge. They carried some salads and various condiments out to the deck. Nathan and Mazzy were grilling out burgers, chicken, and fish. Harm and Mac where hiding behind Tim and Katie as Lucas, Ben, and Miguel chased each other with water guns. Kristen laughed.

"Go closer to the beach to play."

The three men turned toward her. A smile appearing instantly.

"I get wet, you wake up with your clothes out of date."

Lucas smirked.

"Aren't Ben's already?"

With that, he ran to the side of the house. Ben and Miguel followed, laughing. Kristen laughed, shaking her head.

The meal was great, with the visitors seeing the interaction between people. They seemed to get along. They did play more than a normal crew, but they were also living on an island. They got the work done that needed to be, still held the respect officers deserved, but didn't take situations super serious. They seemed to learn to watch some situations to see exactly what needed to be done. It was a skill new officers lacked. Nathan was a good role model in that respect.

It finally came time for Lucas to talk to the JAG officers. They went into Nathan's study. Lucas sat on the rocking chair, letting the lawyers get their notes together. Finally they looked up at him. He looked relaxed with life and himself. Harm started the questioning.

"We talked to the Captain and crew earlier. They seem to be good role models for you. They also held you in high opinion. Is that a fair statement?"

Lucas nodded.

"They let me learn that some people are your friends because they like you, not what you can do for them. They also taught me how to judge and treat people."

Mac:

"Nathan and Kristen are very good parents compared to your birth parents?"

"Yes. They correct me, show what behavior is acceptable. They don't have to beat me mentally or physically to get the point across. They accept that I'm going to make mistakes, that I'm not perfect. They know reality. The Wolenczak's do not. They are so used to money making what ever reality they want to see."

Harm:

"So, it's a fair statement that you are happy and content here and with the arrangement?"

"Yes. I told Lawrence to fix his own mistakes, just like he's told me so many times. I love my family here. I like the work. I'm needed. My work is appreciated. I am appreciated. I don't ever want to go back to either Wolenczak. Cynthia doesn't want me. She's said that clear enough. Lawrence only want something to control."

The interview lasted a bit longer than the psych evaluation, but the end result was the same. Lucas voluntarily stayed on the island. He signed all the forms, stating that, even adding his own hand written request to stay.

The entire group met on the deck at around 1630. The lawyers and doctors had the necessary information for the case. It looked pretty good for the SeaQuest side.


	7. end?

A/N-The basic end of the story. I'll have the crew reactions and celebration on a different story set. I've one part finished, just need to print and beta it.

Also this chapter has some really nice language, could make it pg 13 or R depending on your thoughts of the words.

Thanks for staying with this to the end. It wasn't hard to write, just hard to find the time.

Bud-Lt Roberts

Mazzy- Chief Crocker 1st season SQ.

The weeks went by, with plans for the SeaQuest coming along beautifully. They got regular updates from Bill and the JAG lawyers. There had been some calls for mediation, but the offers were absurd. The best of the lot was give us Lucas and we might not sue. Lucas had really wanted to tape the sounds of laughter and send them to the man. He thought he could sue a military crew. The man really needed a reality check.

The crew had wanted to come, show their support, but Lucas had nixed the idea. He had told them, he knew they loved him. The meeting was only a preliminary waste of time that would result in nothing. He even promised to bring back something from the mall for each person. They tried to tell him it wasn't nescessary, but he'd hear nothing of it.

Finally it came down to a pretrial meeting. It was to be held in a court office, with MP's standing down the hall. Nathan went along with Lucas, but Harm thought it best if Lucas face Lawrence by himself in the meeting. He explained that both he and Mac were fully trained in various defense measures. There were also cameras with excellent audio capabilities in all corners of the room. They had a person who monitored the room at all times. Nathan hadn't liked it, but he did understand that Lucas would have to face the man behind the nightmares. This would be the safest enviroment to do so.

They arrived at Falls Church Virginia three days before the meeting. Lucas had been having at least three nightmares a night. It was to the point that Nathan slept in the same bed with him. Kristen had sent some heavy sedatives just in case this happened. They did manage to go shopping, finding little things for the rest of the crew. Lucas even picked out some black hills gold earrings for Kristen. They looked beautiful, plus, she'd love anything he got her.

They met with Mac the day before the meeting, taking her to lunch at an outdoor bristo. They talked over the strategy, trying to figure out if it would really require a judge or jury. Mac didn't think so, especially since the only protest was coming from a non existent father. The person in question didn't want to be released from the contract. It was hard to argue influence when by all accounts, Lawrence had had little to no contact with the boy during his tour on the ship. He'd always been too busy, now Lucas was too busy to spare time to deal with him. Cat's in the Cradle all the way.

The day arrived, with Lucas looking tired, but determined. He let Nathan dress him, picking out ties and matching shirts. Nathan was nervous, but tried to be calm. This would probably be a wash anyway. They ate breakfast at Brenda's on the corner. It was a wonderful greasy spoon type place where the waitress called you honey no matter who you were.

Lucas looked at Nathan over his juice glass.

"It's going to be fine."

Nathan smiled.

"That's my line. I'm just worried. He's crazy to drag this into court."

"Crazy could be his middle name. He is so used to getting his way, that it's difficult for him to see any other solution."

"True. How can you eat all of that and not get indigestion?"

Lucas looked at his plate. It once contained fried eggs, hash brown, beacon, toast, plus a side of biscuits and gravy. He just shrugged.

"I happen to love the grease. We had a similar place near campus. It was great, you could get breakfast a 3 A.M. if you fancied. The waitresses were so used to half stone or drunk college kids, they didn't care what you ordered."

Nathan laughed.

"There were several places Bill and I went like that. They would never be mistaken for the Ritz, but they were great."

Lucas smiled, relaxing somewhat.

"We'd better get going. I want to get this done."

Nathan nodded.

"Ok, but if he tries anything, let the officers and MP's take care of him. You may know self defense, but he still outweighs you."

"Yeah, moves slower too."

With that, they paid the tab, and walked to the building. Nathan went stayed up in Mac's office, while Lucas went with the officers to the meeting.

Lucas sat in the office with the JAG officers and Lawrence with his high paid lawyer. Lucas could tell there was something wrong with the deal. Nathan had wanted to be present, but the JAG people had been reassuring about their abilities to defend Lucas if the occasion arose.

The conference went normal with proposals and counter proposals being tossed between the sides. Lucas' side was only accepting complete termination of parental allegiances and complete non contact. Lawrence's side wanted basic visitation rights. So far there was no compromise. Lucas had started out glaring at Lawrence, but was now bored with the whole proceedings. He was currently wondering if a spontaneous death of the vile man would halt the proceedings. Then he saw Lawrence move his hands under the table. He saw an arch of electricity, then watched as the JAG officers slumped in their chairs.

Lawrence jumped across the table, knocking the stunned JAG officers from their chairs. His own lawyer sat wide eyed, trying to figure out what was even going on. Lucas reacted, but not fast enough. Lawrence had a hold of him, smiling menacingly.

"So, where are your precious Captain and 'family" now?"

Lucas' eyes narrowed. If this man wanted a fight, he would have it.

Lawrence pulled back, punching Lucas as hard as he could. The blond head thumped against the floor. Behind them, the lawyer screamed for the man to stop. He ran to the door, trying to get someone's attention.

Lawrence's second punch landed, but Lucas was able to block it partially. He was able to roll the larger man off of him. He moved into a position that enabled him free range with his arms. He drove the butt of his hand into the other man's face, breaking his nose instantly.

Lawrence grunted, feeling the blood pouring down his face.

"They taught me how to deal with shit like you."

Lawrence was on his feet more quickly than Lucas thought possible. The man intended on kicking the ingrate he'd created hard enough to make his head spin, but the young man grabbed the extended calf, sinking his thumb into the place below the knee where the two muscle heads met. Lawrence screamed in pain as he fell clutching his calf.

Lucas looked down at the man who'd offered only his sarcasm and hatred over the years. He really did look pitiful. Lucas distanced himself from the prone man. He was known to get a second wind when he was enraged.

He made sure Lawrence couldn't reach him, then said.

"Don't fucking touch me again. You are nothing to me. I lived with all your shit when I had to. I will not tolerate it any longer."

With tears running down a bruised face, he looked at the other man.

"You have haunted my nightmares and life long enough. I was always your fall person. I was never good enough. Work went wrong? Somebody cut you off in traffic? Beat the hell out of Lucas. He deserved it. He's what holds me back. Then it was always someone else's fault. Something else always made you hurt me. It made you not responsible for your actions. I should have known to get out of your way.

Guess what? It's not my fault. You fucked up. You are responsible for it all. Your bad day was exactly that. YOURS."

Lucas walked over to where the JAG lawyers lay dazed. He checked their pulses, making sure they were breathing. The lawyer came back in with medical officers and MP's, babbling to anyone who could hear that he'd known nothing about it. He was really trying to cover his ass.

The medical officers tried to check Lucas, but he demanded the JAG people get the help first. He probably had a broken zygomatic bone and process, maybe a slight concussion. That would heal and be fine. He had taken much harder knocks in his life.

Lucas laughed, causing the people around him to look up. He smiled, but then grimaced as the bruised skin and muscle moved. He heard a slight sigh, knowing that yes, the bones were broken.

He knelt by fallen officers, trying to help as best he could. He helped move Mac's body into a more comfortable position. She looked at him, slowly becoming oriented.

"Lucas? God, what happened?"

"Nothing, it's over. Don't be sorry. Are you ok?"

She nodded slowly. She looked at his battered face and bruised arms. Tears formed in her eyes.

He gently wiped them away. His gesture of kindness only made more form.

"Don't cry for me. I'll be fine."

He offered her a small smile.

The MP's had the older Wolenczak in hand cuffs, trying to make him stand. He was screaming about military abuse and retribution, but it fell on deaf ears. They removed the man from the room, followed by a medical officer. He'd check Lawrence out in a locked cell with the armed guard.

The news of the attack reached Nathan, who was none too happy about it. He looked at Lucas' face, then pulled the teen into his arms. He was careful with him, but let him know he was safe. Lucas slumped against the older man, finally crying. The tears marred the beautiful blue eyes, but the expression was one of relief. Nathan looked at the JAG officers who were currently on stretchers. They were still stunned, but coherent. He knew they had protected Lucas as best they could.

Nathan was about to take Lucas back to the hotel, when another JAG lawyer stopped them. He had several papers in his hand.

"Captain Bridger, Lucas Wolenczak?"

"Yes, that's us."

"I'm Lt. Roberts. I have some papers for you to sign. The older Wolenczak signed the paperwork we needed to stop the court case. He has also signed some other paperwork you two will need to look over."

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other, then followed the man back into the JAG headquarters. They sat down at an empty desk. The first set of papers was just a standard sign and this is over type. It ended the ordeal. The second set astonished both Nathan and Lucas. They were signed gaurdianship papers. They cleared Lawrence of any parental responsibility. Lawrence was completely giving Lucas up.

Lucas smiled, even though it made his face throb. He could finally get away, never claim to even be related to the person.

"Do you know what this means? I could legally be yours. I wouldn't have to worry about this ever again!"

Nathan smiled, pulling the youth close. He really didn't mind claiming Lucas as his own, Kristen would be in heaven. They did have Cynthia to consider, but Lucas knew what her answer would be. She would have them signed and sent back, before the ink was dry.

"I'd like that. You could be part of a real family."

Lucas sighed contently.

"I already am. This would just make it legal on paper."

The documents were signed, with Bud drawing up the paperwork for legal adoption. It took very little effort to get Cynthia to sign.

The night was celebrated with cheer and hope. They even took the JAG team out with them, letting Mac pick the restaurant. She chose an excellent tie and jacket place, but it was nice. Lucas even danced with Mac on the beautifully polished floor. She led, but he did know some dance steps. Tim had taught him to dance somewhat.

Lucas sat back in bed, reading his Mad magazine, while Nathan snored. The older man was exhausted. They both were. He knew his life would be better, it may take some ups and downs, but the downs would never be as low as before.

It pleased him immensely that while he had a wonderful dinner and a soft bed, Lawrence was currently in a cold cell with dinner on a tray. The thought alone soothed frazzled nerves. Lawrence would be brought up on charges of assault and battery, attempted murder, bribery, and several other charges. Lucas could care less if the man served a day of prison in his life. He could no longer touch Lucas or his family, that was the important thing to Lucas. He probably deserved the worst fate, but in a way, he already was facing it. He'd lost. He would feel the sting of defeat for years, making him even more bitter than before. Lucas shrugged mentally, let him suffer.


End file.
